The Reaper Returns: HOTD Style!
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto is a descendant of Naruko Uzumaki and Hidan. Living in modern day Japan, he must save his precious people. To do that, he has to reconnect with his past, all the while dealing with the growing feelings he has for several woman.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story that I decided to write. Deal with it. HOTD is good. My other one is being written, and will most likely be updated Friday or Saturday. In this one, Naruto is a decendant of Hidan and Naruko, so expect some traits from those two.**

**Pairings: **

**Naruto x Saya x Saeko x Rei x Shizuka.**

**Kohta x Asami**

(Chapter 1)

The group all relaxed on the bus as they breathed a sigh of releif at being safe. And all thanks to their number one friend, Naruto Uzumaki. They wouldn't have lasted a second without him as he was the driving force to get all of them onto the bus. Not to mention the secret crush of several of the femals on the bus.

The nineteen year old teen was tall, standing at around 6'0" with silver hair that was spiked all over. He had on a simple black jacket with a hood, a white button up shirt under that, and under that was a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He had black jeans and black converse on. His eyes were a deep blue with bits of purple mixed in. He had a perpetual mild scowl on his face as he gazed out of the window, sitting by himself, several large green duffel bags beside him, containing everything he managed to get out of the school.

Laying on his lap was a crudely made tri-bladed scythe, made out of a broom handle and lunch trays that had been cut in half. The edges of the tray halves were surprisingly sharp, evidenced by all of the undead he had killed back at the school. All of the people on what Kohta hd dubbed 'Team Uzumaki' all glanced at him worridly, his silence speaking louder than any words ever could.

He had effected them all in different ways, having gotten close to all of them over the years. When he had first come to Fujima High, he had become fast friends with Rei, something that changed when she went out with the now deceased Hisashi. When he joined the Kendo Club, he and Saeko had become close. During the year, when class rankings had come out, Saya and the Uzumaki had made a friendly rivalry over grades and scores, and to this day it baffled her how such a very lazy and unattendant person could ever be better than her. Kohta was his best friend, the two having gotten together many times to speak of weapons and guns, as well as use the recently founded Welding Club to make weapon parts that could be made swiftly and without hassle. Shizuka was always the person he went to when he got into fights with the other students, and bandaged his hands after he broke them breaking jaws, faces, noses, and various other things of the human body.

But while others were worried about his silence, another was rather angry that he had survived the attack. Naruto Uzumaki was one of the few people that Shido Kochi could never get in his grip. Not only that, but whenever he tried to get the teen kicked out of school for not being there, he was sadly mistaken as the Principal just said. 'He completed the class syllubus, so there is no need for him to be there. The same with his other classes.'

The silence was defeaning until one of the students, Tsunodara, stood angrily. "Gah, why didn't we stay at the school?! We could have found a place to hide and fortify!"

Another student, Yamada, nodded as well. "Yeah, why?"

Saeko spoke up. "You saw us going for the bus, you didn't have to come."

Shizuk hit the brakes, sending everyone forward a she turned around, making her J-Cup breasts jiggle. "Stop it! I can't drive with all this noise!"

Tsunodara just growled. "It's just..." He pointed at Naruto. "...I can't stand him! I hate him!"

Naruto gave him a glare as he stood, his homemade scythe resting on his shoulder. "What the hell did I ever do to you, huh?"

"You know what you did!" Tsunodara charged, but was knocked down by Rei who stood in front of him. Clapping was heard as Shido walked forward, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Well done, but this proves my point. We need a leader. All of you are students while Miss Shizuka isn't fit to be leader, " He gestures to Shizuka and continues. "As such, I nominate myself to be the leader!"

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed. "And what, pray tell, did you do to help us? Did you grabe tools, weapons, or food? No. Do you have a safe and secure location that we can use to stay safe? No. All you have are honeyed words that will get you, your followers, and anyone else who listens to you killed."

Shido scowled as he took a threatening step forward, confident that his followers woul assist him. "Then who should be the leader?"

Kohta spoke up from beside Saya. "Naruto should be the leader. He was the one who got us this far, grabbed food, tools, and weapons, and knows of several places we can hide. He was also the one who carried all of that stuff, while also protecting us."

All of Team Uzumaki gave their agreement as Naruto stood bis ground, crossing his arms as he gave a smirk. "Well, I guess the people have spoken."

All Shido did was scowl and sit back down, plotting his next move as Tsunodara sat next to him. "Sensei, are you thinking the same thing as me?"

"Yes." Shido whispered back. "Naruto Uzumaki must die."

* * *

Naruto looked ahead as his scowl softened when Saya sat beside him. e had no idea why, but for some reason, she and Saeko had always been able to calm him down. Hell, they were the ones who convinced him to use his families fortune to support several clubs and open the Welding Club.

"Are you okay?" Saya asked her secret crush softly. She had always had a soft spot for him after they had met, something about his charming smile, or smirk as it was, made her heart flutter.

"Not really. The whole world has gone to shit, and I have no idea where my brother is. He could be anywhere." Naruto said. Everyone knew that Naruto was close to his older brother, Hidan. The two of the were the last of the Uzumaki family. The others having been murdered some five years ago.

Saya nodded at that. She had met te eldest of the Uzumaki brothers, and besides the fact that he swore like a sailor, he was an okay guy. She looked at the duffel bags and asked in a curious tone. "Well...what's in the bags?"

Naruto paised, but grinned as he moved to the aisle of the minibus. Unzipping the first one, it revealed several pieces of metal, and three pieces of red metal shaped like curved triangles and a thick metal cord. Grabbing the pieces, the Uzumaki slowly and methodically put them together. He was so focused on his work that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him as he worked.

When he was done, he had a tre-bladed scythe that had red blades, and a thick metal cord attached to the end in his right hands. In his left was what looked like a thick pen. With a flick of his wrist, it extended to form a long pike. Kohta grinned alongside Naruto as the silver haired teen spoke. "Due to the no weapons policy of the school, we coudn't make the actual weapons. So Kohta and I found a loopoll. We made the parts to the weapons. In the other bags are my tools, some food I grabbed, and even more of these pieced out weapons, ready to be put together. These were my own personal projects, why do you think I never went to class?"

That made everyon sweatdrop. Of course he would spend all of his time on making weapon parts. They looked at the scythe. It was beautifully crafted, made very well, and looked very natural in his hands. For a moment, they thought that they saw a man with slicked back silver hair, wearing a torn black cloak with red clouds on it, the same weapons in hand, a maniacle grin on his face.

Naruto looked at Shizuka and said. "Do you know anywhere we could stay for the night?"

The busty blonde perked up at that. "Yeah! I know where a friends house is!"

"Your boyfriends?" Saya asked.

"No no! Just a girl who I watch the house of sometimes." The image of Shizuka dancing in a maid outfit came to Naruto's mind as he got a small trickle of blood fall from his nose. Shizuka saw this and was happy that he understood that she didn't have a boyfriend. Hell, she was a 27 year old virgin.

Naruto gave a grin, his previous worry gone as he declared. "Alright! Let's hit it! It's after midnight, a hundred miles to Kyoto, we have a full tank of gas, half-a pack of cigerettes, its dark, and I'm wearing sunglasses." he paused as he pulled out a pair of aviator glasses, making him look even more baddass. "Hit it!"

All of Team Uzumaki laughed at the reference. Leave it to Naruto to make a joke at a time like this. They rode in silence, Rei looking at Naruto as he spoke with Saeko and Saya softly. Ever since she said she hated him on the roof, he hadn't spoken to her, ignoring any attemtp to get him to speak to her.

She had realized that what she did to him had been cruel, and what she said even more so, but at the time it had seemed like such a good plan! To get him jealous, she dated Hisashi, but Naruto just stopped talking to her altogether. It had never occured to her that he was angry or upset at what she had done. She had made a mistake, and now, she was going to do everything she could to make up for it.

Saeko looked at Naruto, a small smile on her face as he unloaded the things he had brought with him. He had made weapons for all of them, and she was given a beautiful katana, Kohta what Naruto called a 'gunblade', Saya didn't want anything as did Shizuka. When he handed Rei a long staff, she saw the sadness in his eyes as their hands met. He had told her all about his problems with Rei before. She had been upset, but after a while, she had come to the conclusion that Naruto and Rei had to work things through on their own. More impossible things have happened.

After all, Naruto Uzumaki specialized in the impossible.

**AN: And that's a wrap. For those of you who want someone else in the harem, tell me who, give a reason, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am honestly very happy with the reactions that this particular story has gotten so far. And while I did get a very angry PM, which had many misspelled words and no grammar whatsoever, as well as the use of SWAG as an actual thing, I am happy at the attention it has been given.

Some things I need to mention first. I can understand that many of you out there like to keep things as close to canon as possible, but this is an AU story, and as such, some things will be left out or added. This chapter has all of that.

And for those of you who do not enjoy dark mattered things in a story, for fair warning, there is some mature themes in here, as well as material not suited for young children. If you are below the age of fourteen, or have morals that prevent you from reading such things, please skip this chapter. It has no effect on the plot of the story, and is just setting up character traits and attitudes.

(Chapter 2)

They had arrived at Shizuka's friend's house around an hour ago, and Naruto was feeling very tired at this point. Kohta was using one of his tools to open a safe containing ammo and, what they hoped for, guns. Shido and his, for lack of a better word, cult had claimed the downstairs living room as their own, leaving the upper living room and the kitchen, bathroom, and bedrooms to them.

The girls were all in the bathroom, taking their time in washing up. Naruto, for lack of anything better to do, had unpacked the rest of the weapon parts that he had managed to get out, but only had the energy to build one. It was a gift for Kohta, a weapon so that he could always be prepared. It had a revolver as a handle, allowing it to be shot like a gun, but a blade came out on one side, letting him have the potential to attack in close range.

He had taken off his upper clothing, choosing to go shirtless for the time being. Setting aside his shoes after he took them off, he layed back on the bed, only to pick up an interesting conversation from the bathroom.

(With the Girls)

Saya shook her head as Rei viscously molested the Busty nurse. "How can they do that at a time like this?"

Saeko smiled as she turned the water to cold and sprayed Saya on the rear, the sensitive skin making her jump and moan. "With a moan like that, I bet all the guys like you."

Wanting revenge, Saya filled a basin with water and poured it on Saeko's back, eliciting a deep moan from the purple haired beauty. With a twitching eyebrow, Saya asked. "Saeko, what do you think of Naruto?"

Pausing to think, the swordswoman replied. "He's a very kind man. He was always looking out for the younger classmen, ensuring that they were never picked on and such."

"Yeah, I know that, but what about his family? Don't you think it's weird that he never speaks about them at all? Well, besides his brother that is." Saya said.

Rei spoke up, her molesting done for the moment. "From what my father has told me, all his family except him and his brother are dead. Every last one down to the last man, woman, and child."

Saeko looked away as she thought on whether to tell them that she knew what had happened to Naruto's family. Deciding, she spoke up. "I know what happened to them. It's very tragic and scarred Naruto for life..."

(Flashback)

Naruto was on the roof of Fujima Academy, looking out at the city, Saeko by his side. He turned to her and spoke what was weighing on his mind. "Saeko, I need to get something off of my chest, and I know you won't judge me."

He took a deep breath and turned back to the city as he spoke. "The Uzumaki clan goes way back, way, way back. As such, we have a large tract of land in Japan. This land has massive forests and minerals on it, and many companies have propositioned my father to buy it from him, but he always refuses.

"Well, one day, someone took it too far, and attacked our home while my brother, Hidan, and I were gone fishing. When we returned, we found our father bleeding to death in the courtyard, and our mother, naked and covered in semen and blood, dead in the living room. We searched for our sister and found her, dieing, the same as our mother. There was nothing we could do and it tore us apart. I never told anyone because, I was too weak to stop it. But now, now I can stop things like that from happening to anyone else.

"My brother and I hunted them down, each and every one of them, and when we found them, well..." He had a malicious grin on his face as his eyes darkened. "Let's just say that they knew exactly just who they fucked with. But one of them, the one who hurt our baby sister, got away."

All throughout the story, Saeko was silent, eyes wide as she heard why Naruto was the way he was today. She felt for him, her heart aching at his obvious pain. But, there was nothing she could do, and so, she stood there, gazing at him with sad eyes as he continued to stare at the City.

(End Flashback)

"Well, what was it?" Saya asked in annoyance at being denied this information.

"His mother, father, and sister died and he couldn't stop it. That's all."

Satisfied, Says returned to glaring at Rei, who was now molesting Shizuka.

(Naruto-Two Hours Later)

Naruto sat up and stood, having awoken hungry and thirsty. Walking down the steps, he came to the kitchen, his eyes closed, and opened the fridge. He heard Saeko behind him. "Our late night snack will be ready, as will our lunch for tomorrow."

"That's great. Smells delicious." Pulling a beer from the fridge, he turned to her, eyes still closed and continued. "Man, I love girls apartments, everything is always so-"

He paused at seeing her attire, or lack thereof, which consisted only of an apron and a skimpy black thong that barely covered anything. Merely raising an eyebrow, he took a sip of his beer and continued. "-stacked. Almost like you. Care to enlighten me as to why you are tempting me with such an outfit?"

Saeko blinked and looked at the apron. "This old thing? None of the other clothes fit me, so I decided to wear this while my clothes finish washing. Does it bother you?"  
"No, no. It's fine. If anything, it looks great on you, truly, it does."

Saeko gave a happy nod as she looked at his upper body, a light blush on her cheeks at his definition. Looking at his chest, she saw what looked like the kanji for love across his heart, as if carved there, if the scarring was anything to go by. "Why do you have that?"

Seeing her point to his chest, Naruto looked at the scar. "Just a reminder of the past."

He yawned, his jaw giving popping from being stretched that wide. Stepping back into the hall, Naruto turned to Saeko. "Listen, I know that things are crazy right now, but thanks for being a friend. It really meant alot to me."

Both of them didn't notice Rei sitting on the stairs, listening to their conversation and silently cursing Saeko for being able to so openly talk to the object of her affections. The relationship between the two was close, as if they had been friends for years, when in fact Naruto only came to school three years ago, after being held back a year for tardies.

The Miyamoto gave a silent vow to do whatever it took to make it up to Naruto as she slipped back into the upstairs.

(Airport)

A tall man with slicked back silver hair and pink eyes growled as he sighted more of the freaks that had plagued the city, all the while wondering what his baby brother was up to. No doubt trying to find his way back to the Uzumaki Compound, which could be the most secure place in all of the city at the moment.

He pulled the trigger of the sniper rifle and watched with a grim satisfaction as the head of the zombie exploded, showering the surrounding area in gore. While he prefered to get in close and slice his enemies to ribbons using his scythe and pike, it was almost as satisfying to watch their heads explode.

His CO always did say he was fucked up in the head.

Sitting up, Hidan said. "Fuck, I need to take a piss! Rika, can you take over for a minute? Just until I leak my lizard?"

The woman in question, Rika, just sighed at the Uzumaki and nodded. "Sure. Just don't take too long. I hate laying on the ground. It makes my breasts hurt."

Hidan looked at his partner and smirked. "If you want, I could massage them for you? After all, what is a good boyfriend for?"

Rika smirked as she got close to Hidan, pressing her breasts against his chest. "As much as I would like that, don't you need to take a piss?"

Swearing could be heard for miles around, attracting more of the freaks, and making the voice curse even more.

(Rika's Apartment)

Naruto sighed as he let the water of the shower flow over him. There was nothing that beat a hot shower after a long and stressful day, and he was so stressed right now. So many things needed to be done, not to mention all the looks that Shido and his group were giving him and Team Uzumaki.

Turning the shower off, Naruto stepped out, unaware that several curious pairs of eyes were watching his nude form, and more than a few had massive nose bleeds from his, ahem, sword size.

Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, and Rei all had blood dribbling down their noses from seeing him nude, all with very perverted thoughts in their heads. They were thankful now that they had found several holes in the wall so that they could easily see into the bathroom.

The Uzumaki looked around for clothes and cursed as he left his clothes in the bedroom he knew that his older brother shared with Rika, having known of their sexual escapades at either her apartment or the compound.

Deciding to steal some of his brothers stuff, Naruto opened the door in only a towel, and came face to face with one of the girls in Shido's group, Yuki Miku. The orange haired girl gaped at him as he looked at her visage in boredom, walking away to the bedroom.

Entering, he opened the trunk that contained his brothers clothes and pulled several items out. First, he put a black shirt on that had several curse words written in kanji on it, then a pair of black boxers that barely fit him. Pulling up a pair of black jeans, he tucked the shirt in and pulled the black belt through the loops, securing the garment from falling from his rather tall frame. He grabbed a pair of combat boots and did them up halfway, giving a used look before putting them on his feet. Grabbing a black, high collared jacket that had a red inside, he slipped it on. For the final touches, he got a pair of black fingerless gloves and slipped them on.

Looking at his scythe, he grabbed the thick cord that was connected to it, took the jacket off while cursing himself for being stupid, attached it to his bicep, and fixed his clothing so he could look like the badass he was. Putting the tri-bladed scythe on his back, he walked downstairs to see an...interesting sight.

There was Shido's group, all of them busy, or in one case, trying to get busy, with one of the girls that had so willingly followed the pathetic man. One of them, a dark haired girl with blue eyes, was trying to crawl away from who he believed to be Yamada, he blouse ripped and her skirt nowhere to be seen, her pink panties out there for all the see. Having enough, Naruto whistled loudly, getting their attention.

Seeing that he had their attention, he began. "As the appointed leader of 'Team Uzumaki' I would like to extend a hand of invitation to anyone willing to leave the Asshat Shido behind and join my group. If you don't wanna, that's fine. But don't come crying to me when the snake-bitch sacrifices you to a freak."

Only one walked over to him, the dark haired girl from before, who introduced herself as Taniuchi. Shido scowled at seeing one of his 'breeding stock' leave before smiling. "Well, since we're trading, how about you give us Miss Marikawa?"

Raising a silver eyebrow, Naruto asked in a sardonic tone. "Who said we were trading?"

Tsunoda growled and took a threatening step forward, only to meet a red blade at his throat. Naruto had a cold look in his eyes, the calculative look of a predator stalking his prey. The eyes of a man capable, and willing, to kill anyone who crossed him. These were the eyes that everyone saw when they came down to see what all the commotion was about. Shido, seeing them, tried to talk to him. "Now now, Mister Uzumaki, you're in no position to be attacking anyone. Just calm down, and we'll talk trade."

Naruto growled as he brought his scythe to his shoulder. "Trade? Do you honestly think that I would TRADE PEOPLE as if they were animals or objects?! How much of a sick fuck are you, to talk about human beings like that!? I have half a mind to kick you out and leave you to whatever fate you get!"

"Then why don't you? Hmm, Mister Uzumaki?"

"Because I'm not a monster. I believe in fair and square. So listen up! I'm gonna give you one weapon, not a gun, but a weapon, then I'm gonna kick your skinny ass outta here, and get some sleep."

And that is what he did. Giving them a heavy lead pipe, he literally kicked Shido out the gate of his sister-in-laws apartment.

(Later that night)

Naruto and Kohta watched as a man was stabbed in front of a little pink haired girl, his daughter, and the Uzumaki growled when they locked her out with the freaks. Saeko watched as well, her earlier words forgotten as Naruto jumped over the banister into the street.

He saw that the freaks hadn't totally clogged the street yet, and walked carefully to the house two blocks away. When he arrived, he jumped over the gate and knelt next to the scared and sobbing little girl. She looked up at him and he gave a sad smile at her, one she returned as she buried her head in his chest, him soothing her with his words. covering the mans face with a white shirt, Naruto picked the girl up like a father to a child and looked for a way out.

The front gate was out of question, and so was the other way. That only left walking along a wall, right next to the sea of the undead freaks. Adjusting her in his arms, Naruto prepared to go when a small white dog caught his attention. Sighing, he picked the dog up and handed it to the girl, Alice, and stepped onto the wall.

He was halfway there when Alice dropped the bomb. "Uhmm, Mister, I gotta pee-pee."

Naruto almost cried with how bad her timing was.

AN: Gonna end it there. As you can see, there are some similarities to canon, but for now, we will be moving to a filler arc I call 'Colony.' it will be mostly about Team Uzumaki's interactions with a group of Militant Survivors, intent on ruling the city. Next chapter we have the finale of the introduction Arc, and the start of the Colony Arc. Until next time, this has been Rigbutter96.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a new day, a new chapter, and a new taco bell! Oh, and yes, Naruto did kick everyone but Taniuchi out of the apartment. There are references to World War Z, a great book written by the son of one of my heroes, Mel Brooks, so if you see any, please tell me via review.

As for the guy who continued to PM me using SWAG as an actual word, I wanna say that SWAg is for boys, but CLASS is for men.

(Chapter 3)

Naruto had no idea what to do. The girl, Alice, had to pee. The little, sweet, innocent girl who reminded him so much of his deceased younger sibling had to pee, in the middle of a zombie infested shitstorm. He almost cried from how much God wanted him to suffer.

Shifting the girl slightly, he asked in a panicked tone of voice. "Can you hold it?"

She seemed to think before she shook her head no. "I'm sorry, but no. I HAVE to go, bad."

The Uzumaki regarded his options, and sighed at them. He could either let her pee on him, then he would have to deal with the shame of having been peed on. Or, he could rush back and get them caught.

A very difficult decision indeed.

Then it hit him.

What would his brother do?

Simple: He would let the girl, pee on the freaks.

Naruto adjusted her so that she was sitting in his arms, and 'pointed' her at a nearby freak. He reached for her panties and pulled them down, freeing her to pee. At her look, he smiled slightly in repressed laughter and said. "You can go now."

Alice nodded and got a focused look on her face as a stream of slightly yellowed liquid came forth, right into the mouth of the nearby freak.

(Apartment Balcony- That moment)

Everyone sweatdropped at Naruto's antics as they rushed to prepare the humvee for travel. Leave it to Naruto to think of something like that, and then actually do it.

(With Hidan)

Hidan stopped shooting the freaks for a moment and grinned. Seeing the grin, Rika asked. "What's gotten into you?"

The Eldest Uzumaki just shook his head and grinned even wider. "I have no idea why, but when I see him, I plan on giving my baby brother a beer. Something is telling me that he just did something that would have made me proud."

Shaking her head at her lover/husband/boyfriend/partner/slave, Rika said. "Less talking, more killing."

"Yes Ma'am!"

(With Naruto and Alice)

Seeing that she was done, Naruto pulled her panties back up and continued on his way. He had to steady himself when a rotted arm shot up and made him lose his balance slightly, almost making him fall down or drop Alice.

He would be damned if he let anything happen to the girl. She was way too much like his baby sister to let die in this hell hole. This girl, this girl whom he hadn't even known for an hour, had already wormed her way into his heart, filling a void he didn't even know he had.

Naruto knew that if she fell or got hurt, he wouldn't know what he would do. But he knew, just knew, that it would be incredibly violent and filled with the deaths of thousands of freaks, alongside anyone who dared hurt her in any way.

(With the others)

They had loaded the humvee and were prepared to get the fuck out of dodge, all they had to do was wait for Naruto to get closer, and they could go get him. Saeko still had on her apron, Saya a pair of short shorts, Taniuchi wore a pair of sweatpants and a grey shirt, Rei her nightie, and Shizuka had gotten a robe. Kohta was dressed as if he was headed to war. All of their supplies had been loaded and they were ready to go.

Seeing him no more than a block away, Saya signaled Shizuka. "Hit it!"

The sound of tires screeching filled the air as they drove closer to the Uzumaki. Saeko was standing on top of the armored vehicle, and had her hands ready.

Naruto saw them, and smiled at Alice in an apologetic manner. "Sorry Alice-Chan, but I need to give you a toss."

He held her tightly as he tossed her up and too Saeko, who caught her, and jumped as the car came speeding by. Time seemed to slow as he got closer and closer to the humvee, before he landed successfully onto the hood. Sitting up, he made his way down the hole into the rather cramped interior, setting his scythe down.

Looking at Alice, who had a cute glare on her young, innocent face, he couldn't help but laugh. It just bubbled up, and he was unable to stop it as it tore through him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of the others started to laugh as well, and they drove on into the night, ready to face anything that came their way.

(On the river)

Naruto was laying in the back of the humvee, humming slightly as he fished with a stick and string. They had managed to pack his tools, but all of the weapon parts had to be left behind for supplies. He didn't mind, he could always build more.

He certainly had the time.

He listened as Saya yelled at Kohta for fucking up Mother Goose when he felt them hit land. Standing, he jumped out and stood next to the vehicle as the others got out. He smiled as he helped Alice down, the girl covering her panties as he did.

Shizuka walked around with a large garbage bag in hand. At everyones looks, she elaborated. "I got some clothes from Rika's, we can't be going around in these forever."

All of the girls immediately charged the bag, intent on getting new clothes. Naruto chuckled a bit as Saya rounded on him. "Don't get any ideas, Naruto. No peeking."

Naruto leaned against the car, still chuckling. "Don't worry. I have no intention of looking without permission."

At her approving nod, he looked over at Kohta, who was fiddling with the guns. Looking at the supply, the Uzumaki asked. "Yo, do you have anything strong, but light?"

Kohta held up a very rugged looking pistol that looked to be made up of several parts (Hellboy's Pistol). "This is a simple cartridge pistol, capable of blowing the brains out of any freaks."

Taking it, Naruto tested it's weight in his hand before slipping it into his belt. A call from the girls made him turn around, and he froze at the sight of them.

Saeko was wearing her school blouse, a black skirt with a slit in it, purple thigh length stocking, and boots that had heels in them. At her waist was her wooden kendo sword.

Rei hadn't changed much, other than taking her stockings off and putting elbow and knee pads on.

Saya wore an open white blouse that accentuated her black shirt, a green skirt, and knee high black socks and shoes.

Shizuka was wearing an orange checkered skirt and white blouse, her brown shoes not changing.

The sight of these beauties made him pause for a moment, and when he regained his thought process, he smiled and nodded to them. "You guys look great."

Rei blushed as she pointed up the hill. "We might wanna get a move on. Why don't you and Kohta check the top of the hill?"

Naruto didn't say anything to her as he turned and walked up the hill, Kohta right behind.

As the two teen boys walked up the hill, Rei and the other girls were busy talking. Shizuka looked at a downcast Rei. "Why is Naruto like that? Did something happen?"

"Yeah." rei said. "Something did happen."

(Flashback)

Rei sat there in shock as Naruto splattered Hisaishi's brains all over the roof of the school, tears in her eyes as she watched her boyfriend die a second time. Naruto looked at the body of his now dead best friend, a sad smile on his face.

Rei looked at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Because, he asked me to." Was the simple reply.

Rei started to get angry at that. "Oh I bet you did! Admit it, you hated Hisaishi! You always have! Ever since we started to date, you've done nothing but distance yourself from us!"

"No. I didn't hate Hisaishi. Far from it. He was almost like family to me."

"Liar! You wanted him dead just so you could have me! Well too bad, because I hate you! i hate you so much! I hate everything you've ever done, and anything you'll ever do!"

Silence pervaded the area as Naruto stood there, his eyes closed before they snapped open. The orbs made Rei unconsciously take a step back. They were cold, devoid of any warmth, as if she was nothing to him. The sight of this once kind teen turned numb beast made rei's brain reboot, the true weight of her words hitting her full force. But before she could apologize, he moved calmly to the barricade, staring at it with no emotion.

She tried to say something, anything, but words escaped her at the moment. What she had said, the true meaning behind the venom filled words haunted her as she realized that her friend was gone, and she was alone.

Naruto spoke then. "Ever since I moved here, I've had the biggest crush on you. But, one day, when you were held back and I asked if I could help in any way, you said I wouldn't understand. That hurt so much, that the person I considered my best friend didn't trust me enough to even ask me for help. The next day, I saw you and Hisaishi at the bus stop. You were wrapped around his arm like a piece of candy. It tore me apart inside, seeing you so obviously fake in your happiness. But, so long as you were content, so was I. But now, I can see exactly what I mean to you."

Rei had no idea how to respond to that. She had, in her selfishness, tried to make Naruto jealous by dating Hisaishi. But, it had backfired. Now, she was at a loss of what to do. She never imagined that it would turn out like this, never in a million years. And now, her boyfriend was dead and her best friend most likely hated her.

(End Flashback)

Shaking those thoughts away, she climbed into the humvee and sat back as it nearly crushed Kohta. There were no freaks here, and it seemed to make Naruto tense.

"Where are all of them? Where the hell could they be?" The Silver haired young man mumbled.

(With Hidan and Rika)  
A loud sound alerted Hidan immediately, jerking him from thoughts of eating ramen off of Rika's naked body. Looking down, he saw a group of heavily armored vehicles driving through the airport, killing the freaks. He looked through his scope and saw the same marking on all of them.

A single fan. He sighted them, and saw that they were surprisingly organised for what he assumed were idiotic 'bandits'. Chuckling, he mumbled. "Shit, looks like a party. Wonder if they got any booze?"

Rika's voice came over his headset. "Umm, Hidan, we may have a problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Those cars belong to the Uchiha Family. Cartel thugs."

Well shit, Hidan thought. The Uchiha were a big deal. If they were here, then that meant that something big was going down. he sighted them again and saw that they had stopped by a giant cargo plane, a large cage being wheeled down.

It was what was inside that made Hidan curse. "Fucking bullshit! The Uchiha are the ones that started this mess."

(Naruto- Same Time)

The Uzumaki looked up at a sign that read: 'Food and beds! Also the ever present Flames of Youth!' over a store that looked occupied. It was obvious that the owners were gone, and whoever lived here was kind enough to offer protection for the night, but he was still cautious.

Uzumaki Rule #16: No one does anything from the good of their heart.

Looking back at the group in the humvee, he whistled the signal for all clear and waited for them to walk up. When everyone was there, he opened the door and was hit by the greatest smell in the world.

He looked up as a shadow loomed over him. Standing there was perhaps the strangest sight he would ever see (AN: Bullshit!). The man had a bowl haircut and the largest eyebrows ever. They were fucking caterpillars! he wore a green tracksuit and orange leg warmers, the suit made out of what had to be spandex. He grinned as he spoke. "My, it seems that we have some visitors! Welcome to our home! My name is Might Guy!"

A teen around their age appeared randomly from the back, dressed exactly like Might Guy. "My name is Rock Lee!"

A girl wearing a pink blouse and brown pants, with brown eyes and brown hair tied in two buns on her head walked up. "My names Tenten Higurashi. Sorry about the mess."

And finally, a blind teen that had bandages wrapped around his eyes and a white loose shirt and brown shorts walked in. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. A pleasure to meet you, Fate."

No one said anything before they introduced themselves. Lee was ecstatic. "Guy-Sensei, it seems we have found more survivors!"

"It appears that way, Lee. Now, what's say we get you guys some food, huh? Whaddaya say?" Gai asked.

Neji scoffed and 'looked' away, inadvertently looking directly at Shizuka's chest. "They're just commoners. Nothing more. And by the way, nice chest. Fate."

Shizuka covered herself, indignant. Naruto pointed at the Hyuuga and said. "Why the fuck can you see, when you're blind?"

"Because fate decreed it, Fate."

"Fuck you asshole! Fate is used as a crutch for those who can't grow up, take their coins out of their purse, and hold the goddamn line!"

"Commoner trash!"

"Whore Bitch!"

"Skank licker!"

"Monkey Tit!"

"Worthless scum!"

"Blind Bastard!"

"Homosapien!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the insult contest going on between the two, before they all laughed at the insult Naruto finished with. Kohta just yelled out 'BURN!'

"McDonald's Reject!"

AN: And that ends that little escapade into the chapter. Tune in next time for the newest installment of The Reaper Returns: HOTD Style!

Rigg: I'm back bitches!

Magg: So am I.

Me: I thought I killed the two of you ages ago! Why come back now?

Rigg and Magg: We were kicked outta Hell.

Rigg: Something about being annoying bastards...

Anyways, yes, Rigg and Magg are back and will be helping me with commentary during and after the chapters. So for all of us Nox's out there...

Rigg: Sparkle like Edward in the sun bitches!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New chapter! Before that, I think that maybe Hidan should have both Shizuka and Rika. I mean, he needs some lovin' too. Kohta gets Asami, and everyone is happy. Except Shido. But he can suck a freaks ball sack for all I care.

Oh, and I've decided to use the non-canon arcs I made after I get through with the canon arcs. This chapter will focus mainly on Hidan, with snippets of Team Uzumaki.

(Chapter 4)

After the rather...eventful greetings exchanged by Naruto and Neji, the two groups all sat together and talked of their experiences with the freaks. Needless to say, the information was unpleasant.

Apparently, the infection had started in a city on the other side of the world, and had spread via air traffic and the worlds ability to send anyone anywhere. This had lead, through Saya's deductive abilities, to a quick spread of the virus to most of the worlds population.

They spent the night there, during which Alice had clung to Naruto with all of her might, afraid to let him go. It was cute, Saeko had said. But after a while, Naruto knew that something was wrong with the young girl as she followed him around the convenience store.

That night, they all took shifts on watch.

(With Hidan and Rika- That night as well)

Hidan sat against a wall, a cigarette in his hands as he took some time to relax. He had never really had time to relax, even before he had joined the Japanese Defense Force, codenamed 'AKATSUKI', and he took any chance he could to relax.

Ever since his family, besides Naruto, had died, he had been in charge, leading and making decision that a guy his age really shouldn't have been making. It was all so frustrating to him. He was in the prime of his life, full of energy, and he felt way older all ready.

As if it wasn't bad enough, he had a 'no-relationship relationship' with one of his comrades and her friend had shown interest in him. Sometimes, he felt horrible for just being another fuck for Rika, just another guy to help get her stress out, but if it made her happy, he would keep his resentment at being a fuck toy to himself.

Sighing as he looked at the moon from the roof, he thought about his brother. The two of them were always close. They had to be to survive when they had so many companies trying to take the Uzumaki Clan lands. He would be damned if any one of those useless fuckers even touched that land. It had been in their family for nearly three thousand years, during the Shinobi Era.

Then there was this business with the Uchiha and that...thing...that they had released into the city. Like he didn't have enough to worry him about, now he had genetically altered freaks to deal with.

Finishing his smoke, Hidan stood and made his way back inside. There was no use in complaining in things he couldn't change.

(With Team Uzumaki- the next morning)

Team Uzumaki bid farewell to Team Youth as they headed out, intent on finding their parents, friend in the case of Shizuka and brother in Naruto's, even if they found them dead. Naruto leaned back as he fingered his scythe and gun, eyes alert and focused as he did so.

He and Saeko were sitting in the back of the humvee, waiting to be informed of their arrival at Saya's home. Saeko and he had gotten to know each other last night. The swordswoman and the silver haired young man had an interesting conversation earlier.

(Flashback- That night)

Naruto, clad only in his boxers and a white shirt, sat at a table in the store and fingered a photo he always had with him. In it was his entire family: His father, Kakashi, his mother, Shizune, his little sister, Hanabi, him, and Hidan.

He put it down and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it he inhaled the tobacco into his lungs. A soft voice spoke up from behind him. "Those will kill you, you know."

The Uzumaki turned to look at Saeko, who wore a light purple nightgown, and smiled slightly at her concern. Not many people were concerned with his feelings, always worrying about themselves too much, or their problems too much, so it was nice to be worried about. "It's alright. I won't die anytime soon."

Saeko gave a small smile as she sat besides him, leaning her head against his shoulder, she looked at the picture. "Is this your family?"

"Yeah. That's my mom and dad, and my little sister, Hanabi. She was such a kind girl. Always knew just how to brighten my day." from the way he spoke about her, Saeko could tell that he cared about her alot. "When Hidan and I would go out to town, whether for school or somethings else, she was always at the gate back home, crying 'cuz she was worried we wouldn't come back."

"You sound like you guys were close." The dark haired beauty remarked.

Naruto looked up and gave a small smile. "Yeah. I guess we were."

(End Flashback)

They hadn't told anyone about their talk, but they did notice the closeness the two seemed to share with each other. This had lead to some minor feelings of jealousy in Rei, but Saya had just smiled and nodded at the two, a clear sign that she understood that nothing had happened yet.

Saeko leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder as they rode, content for the first time in the last few days. She had never felt such strong feelings for anyone like she did now with Naruto, having never really attempted to reach out to other students.

But, her previous conversation with a certain pink haired girl entered her mind, a blush making its way onto her face.

(Flashback- Apartment)

Saeko was pulled into a bedroom by a serious Saya, who sat on the queen sized bed, legs crossed. Sitting besides her, Saeko asked. "Is something wrong, Saya?"

"No. I'm just wondering how you and Naruto are so close? It frustrates me so much that you can get so close to him while I can't."

Saeko nodded in understanding. "Naruto is...wounded. His life for the past few years has been nothing short of traumatic, and he has never been able to truly talk about it. His family is all dead, leaving him and his brother, who is never really home. I think that, every time he enters his family estates, he is reminded of what his family is like. It lead him to close himself off to people, and the only reason I'm so close to him is because I found him on the roof of the school one day, crying over a picture."

The Swordswoman took Saya's hand gently, and continued. "If you truly care about him, then talk to him. He cares more than you would think. All you need to do is get the courage to speak to him."

Suddenly, Saya seemed very small as she sat there. "But..what if he rejects me?"

Saeko smiled, her eyes closing. "Trust me, he won't." She leaned forward until she was by the younger girls ear. "And besides... I don't mind sharing."  
(End Flashback)

After that, any thoughts of emotions or relationships was put on hold in dealing with all the chaos surrounding them. But her thoughts drifted to the silver haired young man several times today, and she smiled as he instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

(With Hidan)

He leaned against a stone wall, continuing to look at the clouds in the sky. Dark thoughts plagued his mind as he did, thoughts of Rika, his brother, and the Uchiha family. He had so much to worry about, so much responsibility, and he had no idea what he was going to do.

His father would know, as the man was a very intelligent person. Kakashi Uzumaki, otherwise known as Copycat Kakashi for his uncanny ability to mimic any person, was a member of the AKATSUKI Division of the the Japanese Defense Force for years, having been a high ranking member for years.

Hidan just sighed as he closed his eyes. His partners voice broke him from his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Hidan laughed lightly. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything. My brother, the Uchiha's role in this apocalypse, my father...our strange relationship."

Rika was only focused on the last part. "What's so strange about it? We're just fuck buddies."

Hidan laughed again, a hint of mocking in it. "Yeah, I guess we are. But, don't you ever wonder what it would be like? To have a family? Kids?"

"No. I've never wanted any of that. I don't need family tying me down. You know that. Our relationship is nothing more than us having a good fuck every now and then. Why do you want to ruin a good thing?"

"Because maybe... maybe I just want something to fight for. A reason to get up in the morning." Hidan answered. "because let's face it: The only person who cares about me is my brother. If I were to die, you would grieve for a bit, but then you would forget me the minute you got another 'fuck buddy' of a partner. Shit Rika, do you even care?"

Rika looked at his face, her's hardened. "What brought this on? You were fine with it before."

"No I wasn't. I just went along with it because you needed me. But, since it's out in the open, I guess you need to ask yourself, what is this?"

"Hidan, you know I can't get attached to people. They all die on me..."

"Grow the fuck up!" Hidan snarled, making Rika step back at his anger. "Life is hard. I get that. But, all of that is in the past. I can't keep just accepting that this is as far as we're ever going to go. I hate to say it, but Rika, I'm a 27 year old soldier who has a younger brother who can take care of himself. No one needs me. What am I supposed to do?"

Rika backed away, shaking her head as she did. "You know what, I'm not doing this. I told you all those years ago that this was all there ever would be. And you were fine with it. But if you can't just accept it, then leave."

Hidan looked at her for a long time. His pink eyes stared into her own, anger swelling in them at her blatant disrespect for his wishes. In a cold and emotionless voice, he said. "Then consider me gone."

He grabbed his rifle and slung it across his shoulder, grabbing his gear as he went, leaving Rika to stare at his back as he began to traverse the city, fully prepared to find Naruto.

Rika looked at his earlier position and saw a little black box. Picking it up, she opened it and saw the ring in it. With a gasping sob, she collapsed, the full realization of what she had done setting in.

(With Hidan)

The silver haired man quickly found a motorbike, and after checking over it, started the engine. Making his way carefully through the city, he kept his mind off of Rika, not ready to open that can of worms.

He zigzagged through the streets as he went, careful not to hit any of the freaks as he did. After an hour of travel, he came across a sad sight.

A thin man with black hair and a group of kids, all of them wearing Fujima High uniforms, was standing on top of a bus, an army of freaks surrounding it. Hidan smirked as he set his rifle to semi-automatic and took aim, the first shot killing the closest freak.

This went on for a while, Hidan taking careful shots as the freaks number started to dwindle. When all of them were gone, he looked at the man as he climbed from the bus. He instantly recognised him as Koichi Shido and had to hold back his hate filled gaze.

The man smiled at him. "Thank you so much for saving us! My name is Koichi Shido. May I know the name of the man who has saved us?"

The Silver haired soldier smirked. "My name is Hidan Uzumaki."

The looks of shock on their faces almost made the Eldest of the Uzumaki Brothers laugh. Almost. He knew exactly who this man was. He had heard his brother talk about how the guy was a total asshat, and from the way he saw the man prepared to sacrifice one of his students, he believed him. Hidan looked at the man as he got a small, sinister smile on his face. "Well Mr. Uzumaki, we don't know where your brother is, I'm afraid. However, if you come with us, I'm positive we can find him."

Hidan looked thoughtful before he smirked cruelly. "How about I don't fucking murder you?"

(With Team Uzumaki)

Naruto sat in the backseat of the humvee, them stopping for the moment to rest. Alice sat besides him, smiling happily as she did. The girl had become very clingy to him, and he was beginning to worry about her mental health.

Deciding to address it, Naruto asked her. "Alice-Chan, are you okay?"

She smiled brightly. "Of course! I have you to protect me!"

"Aren't you sad that your dad died?"

Alice got a pensive look as she stared at her feet. "He wasn't my Daddy."

Naruto blinked and asked her to elaborate. "He was this mean man who hurt Mommy and Daddy and took me. He used me to get food and stuff. He was really mean."

She had started to cry then, and Naruto hugged her like he did to Hanabi years ago when she cried. After a few minutes, Alice had stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms, and that was thje sight that Saeko came to.

She looked from Alice's face to the Uzumaki's and nearly laughed at his snoring visage, him having fallen asleep too. His soft snoring made her laugh as she gently closed the door of the humvee, content to let them sleep.

(The Next Day)

Naruto looked ahead as he and Rei sat on the humvee. He saw a glint on the road and focused his eyes on it. What he saw was a wall of wire.

He narrowed his eyes as he prepared his scythe. Standing, he launched his scythe at the wire, cutting it and making a hole big enough for the armored car to get through. He damaged it enough that they would be able to fix it when they got to the other side.

When they did, he fixed it and they made their way farther down the street. They saw another car coming and they stopped. When the cars doors opened, a woman in a stunning dress stepped out. She had a gentle face, but Naruto remained on guard, but he became wide eyed as Saya said. "Mother."

His mind shut down momentarily as he rebooted his information center. Shaking his head, he stood in a slight defensive stance, ready to attack if they weren't friendly. Saya and her mother talked and they were taken to a large manor with many people running around doing things.

Naruto looked on in slight amusement. This place, for all its grandeur, had nothing on the Uzumaki Compound. And while it wasn't as expensive as this place, it was a home made for a family. Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi, turned to him. "My daughter tells me that you were the leader of this group, dubbed 'Team Uzumaki'. Is that correct?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

She nodded at his rather informal answer and continued leading them around. She showed them to some rooms and Naruto immediately collapsed onto the bed, fast asleep.

(Naruto's Dream)

A beautiful blonde woman stood across from a scowling silver haired man wielding a triple bladed scythe. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Are we really going to do this?"

The man scowled more before he smiled and gave a shake of his head. "No. But you should know, Leader-Sama will find out."

The woman smiled softly as she embraced him. "Let him."

(End of Dream)

Naruto sat up as Alice rapidly shook his shoulder. "Alice-Chan, what is it?"

"Kohta-Nii is in trouble!"

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Naruto stood, his clothes still on from whenever he had fallen asleep. Picking Alice up, he followed her instructions and came to the scene of Kohta holding the guns as several men tried to take them. He growled when he realised that they were treating Kohta like a child and he barked out. "That's enough!" They all turned to him, and Kohta gave a small smile at his Leader. Naruto stalked forward, standing between Kohta and the men, his scythe resting on his shoulder while Alice and Zeke checked on Kohta. "I have no idea what the fuck is wrong with you people. I have no idea why the hell you think you can order him around. He is not your subordinate. He is not a part of your group. He is the Long-Range expert of Team Uzumaki. What he does with his weapons is up to him, and him alone. If any of you have a problem with that, step forward, because in his honor I will fight you."

The men looked at each other before an older, more authoritative voice spoke up. "Well said. A true leader must put himself in harms way to defend his men."

A man with orange eyes walked through the crowd, all of the men saluting him as he looked Naruto in the eye, both of them unflinching. They stared at each other, predator vs. predator, in a showdown for who is superior.

All of Team Uzumaki started to come out of the woodwork as they stood beside Naruto. Alice came up to Saeko, who wore a beautiful kimono, as Saya stood beside Naruto. Said Uzumaki spoke. "I have no idea who you are, but if you're the leader, then listen up. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, youngest son of Kakashi Uzumaki. Kohta is my 'subordinate' and as such falls under my command. If your men think that they have the right to order him around, then think again. Kohta!" At his sharp voice, Kohta stood straighter, a serious look on his face. When he looked at his leader, Naruto gave him a smile. "You did a good job. But for now, relax. I'll solve this."

Turning to the man, Naruto asked. "Now, who are you?"

The man looked at him before smirking. "My name is Souichiro Takagi, the Don of this estate."

Naruto looked at the man and the comment bubbled up immediately. "Well shit. Aren't you a bit Old to be a Don?"

AN: And I'm gonna wrap it up here. Consider this a gift, an early gift. I'll be posting a new chapter for Juubi Chronicles by 7:00 PM central mountain time. Or wherever the hell my timezone is.


End file.
